Una proposicion delicada
by Chica.Cullen10
Summary: ADAPT. ¿Un hijo entre amigos? Bella Swan había dejado de buscar el amor porque estaba desilusionada, pero formar una familia era lo primero en su lista de prioridades. Y no había mejor donante de esperma que su amigo de toda la vida, el empresario y piloto de carreras Edward Cullen. Pero él tenía una proposición propia: concebir ese hijo a la antigua usanza.
1. Capitulo 1

ADAPTACIÓN. ¿Un hijo entre amigos? Bella Swan había dejado de buscar el amor porque estaba desilusionada, pero formar una familia era lo primero en su lista de prioridades. Y no había mejor donante de esperma que su amigo de toda la vida, el empresario y piloto de carreras Edward Cullen. Pero él tenía una proposición propia: concebir ese hijo a la antigua usanza. Tras el primer beso, las reglas establecidas se desmoronaron. La pasión desatada entre ellos lo complicaba todo: su amistad, la relación con sus familias… incluso el secreto sueño de Bella de tener un futuro con Edward.

.

**Capítulo Uno**

Ni el tintineo de agua de la fuente ni las plantas en la terraza del restaurante lograban calmar la ansiedad de Bella Swan, que tomaba un té de granada pensando que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Bajo la mesa, su diminuta _yorkshire terrier_ levantó la cabeza y empezó a mover la colita, como dando la bienvenida a alguien. Sasha no era un perro guardián, pero sí un buen sistema de alarma.

Con el estómago encogido, Bella levantó la mirada para ver al hombre que se acercaba con un pantalón caqui, polo de manga corta y zapatillas de deporte. La sombra de barba, tan sexy, suavizando su mandíbula cuadrada.

–Siento llegar tarde.

Edward Cullen le puso una mano en el hombro y Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Desde que rompió el compromiso con su hermano, Jacob, seis meses antes, cada vez que la tocaba experimentaba esa sensación. Un simple golpecito en el brazo, el roce de sus manos o el de sus piernas cuando se sentaban juntos en un sofá y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Sus afables abrazos la ponían nerviosa y no podía evitarlos porque Edward le pediría explicaciones y no podría dárselas. De modo que lo soportaba en silencio, esperando que sus sentimientos por él se hicieran más manejables. Sasha puso las patitas sobre su rodilla y emitió un sonido que era parte ladrido parte estornudo. Edward la levantó para que pudiese lamerle la cara y, una vez hecho eso, la perrita se sentó sobre sus rodillas, suspirando de contenta.

–¿Por qué no has empezado a comer sin mí? – le preguntó, haciéndole un gesto a la camarera.

_Porque estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podría probar bocado_, pensó ella.

–Dijiste que solo llegarías quince minutos tarde.

Edward era un solterón empedernido, egocéntrico, preocupado por sus carreras de coches y siempre buscando una nueva aventura, fuese una chica guapa o un circuito nuevo. Eran amigos desde el instituto y Bella le quería mucho.

–Lo siento. Había mucho tráfico en la entrada a la ciudad.

–Pensé que habías vuelto ayer.

–Ese era el plan, pero mis amigos insistieron en tomar un par de cervezas después de la carrera y la celebración duró hasta la madrugada. Ninguno estaba en condiciones de conducir cinco horas hasta Houston –sonriendo, Edward puso las piernas sobre una de las sillas libres.

–¿Cómo lleva Jazz que le saques tantos puntos de ventaja?

Los dos amigos participaban en carreras de coches desde los dieciséis años y competían para ver quién conseguía más puntos.

–Desde que se enamoró, creo que le da igual.

No había visto a Edward tan disgustado desde que su padre se enamoró de una mujer veinte años más joven que él.

–Pobrecito, tu mejor amigo se ha hecho adulto y te ha dejado atrás – se burló Bella. Llevaba escuchando sus quejas desde que Jasper Whitlock propuso matrimonio a la mujer de su vida.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola con intensidad.

–Tal vez debería descubrir por qué la gente pierde la cabeza cuando se enamora.

–Pensé que no ibas a casarte nunca –dijo ella, intentando disimular su agitación. Si Edward se enamoraba locamente de alguien, la dinámica de su amistad cambiaría. Ya no sería su mejor amiga.

–No te preocupes por eso –replicó él, riendo.

Bella miró pensativa la ensalada griega que la camarera había puesto delante de ella. En el instituto se había enamorado de Edward…un amor imposible, claro. Salvo por un breve interludio en el baile de graduación, y él se encargó de repetir mil veces que había sido un error, nunca había parecido verla más que como una amiga.

Cuando se fue a la universidad, el tiempo y la distancia no había matado sus sentimientos por él, pero sí le habían dado cierta perspectiva. Aunque por algún milagro Edward se enamorase locamente de ella, no haría nada al respecto. Le había dicho muchas veces lo importante que era su amistad para él y que de ningún modo querría perderla.

–Bueno, cuéntame –empezó a decir Edward, mirándola por encima de su hamburguesa–. Has dicho que tenías que hablar de algo serio conmigo.

Y en la media hora que había estado esperándolo, Bella había empezado a sentir pánico. Normalmente le contaba todo lo que le pasaba… bueno, casi todo. Cuando empezó a salir con Jacob había temas de los que no hablaban… sus sentimientos por su hermano sobre todo. Pero había aprendido a guardarse cosas y le costaba más trabajo del esperado abrirle su corazón.

–Voy a tener un hijo –dijo por fin, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba su reacción.

Edward, que iba a llevarse una patata frita a la boca, se quedó inmóvil.

–¿Estás embarazada?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no. Pero, con un poco de suerte, lo estaré pronto.

–¿Cómo? No estás saliendo con nadie.

–Voy a acudir a una clínica de fertilidad.

–¿Y quién va a ser el padre?

Bella clavó el tenedor en una aceituna.

–Tengo tres candidatos: un abogado, un atleta y un fotógrafo de vida salvaje. Cerebro, cuerpo y alma. Aún no me he decidido.

–Parece que llevas algún tiempo pensándolo. ¿Por qué es la primera vez que oigo algo al respecto? –Edward apartó su plato.

Bella suspiró. Siempre había podido hablar con él de cualquier cosa, pero salir con su hermano lo había cambiado todo.

–Tú sabes por qué rompimos Jacob y yo –le dijo. Desde el principio, Jacob le había dicho que no quería formar una familia, pero había pensado que cambiaría de opinión–. Tener hijos es algo muy importante para mí.

Había decidido ser odontóloga precisamente porque le gustaban los niños. Ellos alegraban el mundo y le hacían sonreír de modo que, a cambio, ella les daba unos dientes perfectos.

–¿Se lo has contado a tus padres?

–No, aún no.

–Porque sabes que tu madre no reaccionará bien cuando sepa que vas a tener un hijo sin estar casada.

–No le gustará, pero ella sabe que deseo formar una familia y ha aceptado que no voy a casarme.

–¿Por qué no vas a casarte? Tienes que superar tu ruptura con Jacob.

–Ya he superado mi ruptura con Jacob.

–Seguro que hay alguien perfecto para ti en alguna parte y tarde o temprano lo encontrarás.

Imposible porque el único hombre con el que podía verse a sí misma estaba decidido a no casarse nunca, pensó ella, frustrada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar? ¿Otros seis meses, un año? En un par de meses cumpliré treinta y dos y no quiero perder más tiempo sopesando los pros y los contras o preocupándome por la reacción de mi madre cuando en mi corazón sé perfectamente lo que quiero. Estoy decidida, Edward.

–Ya lo veo –dijo él, estudiándola con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda.

–Y me gustaría que tú estuvieras de acuerdo con mi decisión.

–Eres mi mejor amiga –le recordó él, con expresión sombría–.¿Cómo no voy a apoyarte?

Había decidido apoyarla aunque Bella sospechaba que seguía procesando la noticia y aún no había decidido si era un error…

Y hasta ese momento no sabía lo importante que era para ella la reacción de Edward.

–¿Has terminado de comer? –le preguntó unos minutos después, buscando a la camarera con la mirada–. Debo volver a la clínica. Tengo un paciente en quince minutos.

Edward insistió en pagar la cuenta a pesar de sus protestas.

–Pero si he sido yo quien te ha llamado para invitarte a comer…

Mientras él metía unos billetes bajo el salero, Bella tuvo que arrancar a Sasha de las rodillas de Edward, donde parecía encontrarse muy a gusto.

–¿Dónde está tu coche? –preguntó él.

–He venido andando. La clínica está a dos manzanas de aquí.

–Yo te llevaré –Edward tomó su mano, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío.

El aroma de su colonia masculina se infiltró en sus pulmones… era en momentos como aquel cuando sentía la tentación de cancelar todas sus citas para irse a casa de Edward y terminar de una vez con aquel deseo que la volvía loca.

Por supuesto, nunca haría eso. Encontraría la manera de domar a la loba que se había instalado bajo su piel. Ella siempre había sido la más conservadora, la que más estudiaba, la que hacía planes para el futuro; y Edward el que actuaba por impulso, el que salía de fiesta y, aun así, conseguía graduarse con las mejores calificaciones. Y a quien le gustaba llevar una vida personal sin ataduras.

Edward abrió la puerta de su coche, un Volvo S60R. Aunque solo eran amigos, siempre la trataba con la misma caballerosidad con la que trataba a las demás mujeres.

Para que pudiera sentarse, Edward tuvo que apartar un trofeo del asiento y, a pesar de la indiferencia con la que lo tiró en la parte trasera, Bella sabía que era una fuente de orgullo para él y que terminaría junto a muchos otros en su casa.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba al volante del poderoso coche.

–En demasiadas cosas –respondió Bella, acariciando la cabeza de Sasha.

–Hazme una versión resumida.

–Da igual, porque he cambiado de opinión.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre lo que iba a pedirte… Pero ya da igual.

–Llevas semanas actuando de forma muy rara. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ella suspiró, derrotada.

–Me has preguntado quién iba a ser el padre de mi hijo y la verdad… había pensado que fueras tú. Pero he decidido que no sería buena idea.

Edward se quedó en silencio mientras aparcaba el coche frente a la clínica. El anuncio había sido como un puñetazo. Que quisiera tener un hijo no era una sorpresa, pero que quisiera un hijo suyo lo había pillado por completo desprevenido.

¿Los sentimientos platónicos hacia él se habrían convertido en sentimientos románticos?

No, no lo creía.

Bella era su mejor amiga desde el instituto, la única persona con quien había compartido sus miedos cuando su padre intentó suicidarse. La única chica que lo escuchaba cuando hablaba de sus objetivos y quien lo hacía entrar en razón cuando tenía dudas.

En el instituto, las novias iban y venían, pero Bella siempre había estado allí, inteligente y divertida, sus ojos color chocolate llenos de humor. Ella le había dado apoyo emocional sin las complicaciones de una relación. Si cancelaba sus planes, Bella nunca se enfadaba y nunca protestaba cuando tenía mucho trabajo y no podía ir al cine o cuando olvidaba llamarla. Gracias a ella mantenía los pies en la tierra.

Habría sido la novia perfecta si él hubiese querido arruinar una amistad de tantos años por un breve romance. Porque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraría a otra chica y ese sería el final de su relación.

Edward estudió su rostro ovalado durante unos segundos.

–¿Por qué yo?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos café chocolate eran inescrutables.

–Tú serías la elección más lógica.

¿Estaba buscando un cambio en su relación por medio de un hijo? Él nunca había querido casarse y Bella lo sabía y lo aceptaba. ¿O no?

–¿Por qué?

–Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Lo sé todo sobre ti y la idea de tener un hijo con un extraño me hace sentir incómoda –Bella suspiró de nuevo–. Además, no me importa ser madre soltera y tú eres un solterón empedernido, así que no tendrás una crisis de conciencia ni exigirás derechos de paternidad.

–Ya –murmuró él, pensando que tener un hijo los conectaría de una forma que iba más allá de la amistad–. Tienes razón, no quiero casarme ni formar una familia, pero tener un hijo contigo… –algo en su subconsciente le advertía que dejase de hacer preguntas.

–Somos amigos y no quiero que nada cambie en nuestra relación.

Demasiado tarde.

–Las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron en cuanto empezaste a salir con Jacob.

A Edward no le había gustado que saliera con su hermano. De hecho, le había molestado mucho. Si Bella solo era una amiga, debería haberse alegrado de que Jacob y ella se hubieran encontrado, ¿no?

–Lo sé –dijo ella–. Al principio fue un poco incómodo, pero no habría salido con él si tú no nos hubieras dado tu bendición.

¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Él no tenía intención de reclamar a Bella más que como amiga, pero eso no había servido de nada la primera vez que vio a su hermano besándola.

–No necesitabais mi bendición. Si queríais salir juntos, era asunto de ustedes, no mío.

Desgraciadamente, saber eso no había puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Al contrario, desde ese momento empezó a ver a Bella como una mujer deseable.

–Pero volvamos al asunto del hijo que quieres tener conmigo.

–No es que quisiera tener un hijo contigo, sino un hijo tuyo –lo corrigió ella–. Solo necesitaría unos cuantos espermatozoides.

Pretendía bromear sobre el asunto, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

–¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mis espermatozoides?

Bella miraba hacia delante, jugando con las orejas de su perrita.

–Porque tendríamos que mantenerlo en secreto. Si alguien se enterase… en fin, yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

A su hermano, claro. Jacob le había hecho daño a ella y, sin embargo, Bella tomaba en consideración sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de una decisión tan importante.

–¿Y si no lo mantuviéramos en secreto? A mi padre le encantaría que uno de sus hijos le hiciese abuelo –dijo Edward.

–Pero entonces esperaría que fueses un padre de verdad –replicó Bella–. Y yo no te pediría eso.

Edward hizo una mueca. Le molestaba que estuviera tan convencida de que no querría saber nada. Hasta diez minutos antes ni siquiera había considerado la idea de formar una familia, pero que su hijo no supiera que él era su padre…

–Supongo que no puedo convencerte para que no lo hagas.

–Lo he decidido: voy a tener hijos.

–¿Hijos, en plural? ¿Ahora quieres formar un equipo de fútbol?

Bella soltó una risita.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, la cortina de ébano de su pelo enmarcando sus exóticas facciones.

–Deberías ver tu cara.

–Pensé que solo querías tener un hijo.

–Con la fecundación in vitro nunca se sabe. Puede que tenga trillizos.

–¿Trillizos? –repitió él, atónito. ¿Aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de un hijo y de repente iban a ser tres?

–Es posible –respondió Bella, con una serena sonrisa.

Para una pareja, tener trillizos sería una tarea difícil, pero para una mujer sola…

De repente, empezó a imaginar a Bella sonriendo misteriosamente mientras ponía una mano sobre su abultado abdomen, los ojos chocolate brillando cuando el médico pusiera al bebé en sus brazos por primera vez… y esas imágenes le despertaron una campanita de alarma en el cerebro.

Después del intento de suicidio de su padre, Edward había decidido no tener hijos y ni una sola vez en todos esos años había cuestionado esa decisión.

Bella levantó su delicada muñeca para mirar el reloj.

–Tengo siete minutos antes de que llegue mi primer paciente de la tarde.

–Tenemos que hablar de esto.

–Hablaremos más tarde.

–¿Cuándo?

Sin responder, Bella salió del coche y se dirigió a la entrada de la clínica. Con un pantalón negro y un top de punto sin mangas que destacaba sus bien formados brazos, tenía un aspecto tan sexy...

De repente, Edward experimentó una punzada de deseo sorprendente, aterrador.

Murmurando una palabrota, quitó la llave del contacto y salió tras ella.

Con sus zapatos de tacón repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo, Bella se dirigía al ascensor, pero Edward llegó antes que ella y puso la mano sobre el panel de botones.

–La grúa se llevará tu coche si lo dejas en la puerta –le advirtió ella.

–¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? Así podremos seguir hablando.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–Ya tengo planes para esta noche.

–¿Con quién?

–¿Desde cuándo sientes tanta curiosidad por mi vida social?

Edward entró tras ella en el ascensor. La consulta estaba en la tercera planta.

La recepcionista levantó la cabeza.

–Ah, ya estás aquí. Diego acaba de llegar.

–Dile que voy enseguida.

Bella dejó a Sasha en el suelo y entró en su despacho para ponerse la bata blanca, pero cuando iba a pasar al lado de Edawrd, él la tomó del brazo.

–No puedes hacer esto sola.

–Claro que puedo.

Un chico de trece años apareció en el pasillo y Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

–Hola, Diego. ¿Qué tal va el campeonato de béisbol?

–Genial. Hemos ganado casi todos los partidos.

–No esperaba otra cosa de ti. Espérame en la consulta, iré en un par de minutos.

–Bella…

–Te llamaré mañana –lo interrumpió ella. Y, sin esperar respuesta, siguió a Diego hacia la consulta.

Él se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, impaciente y molesto, pero sabía que no podía acorralarla en el trabajo.

De modo que salió de la clínica y, después de ponerse las gafas de sol, arrancó el poderoso motor de su coche.

.

.

Les gusto? La verdad es la primera vez que hago una Adaptacion, y es raro:s

Espero que les haya agradado, y en unos días subiré el Capitulo 2

Déjenme sus opiniones, y así podre corregir -o mejorar- cada capitulo.

Les quiere, SALOME


	2. Capitulo 2

ADAPTACIÓN. ¿Un hijo entre amigos? Bella Swan había dejado de buscar el amor porque estaba desilusionada, pero formar una familia era lo primero en su lista de prioridades. Y no había mejor donante de esperma que su amigo de toda la vida, el empresario y piloto de carreras Edward Cullen. Pero él tenía una proposición propia: concebir ese hijo a la antigua usanza. Tras el primer beso, las reglas establecidas se desmoronaron. La pasión desatada entre ellos lo complicaba todo: su amistad, la relación con sus familias… incluso el secreto sueño de Bella de tener un futuro con Edward.

.

**Capítulo Dos**

Cuando Bella volvió a su despacho después de atender al último paciente, encontró a su hermana sentada en el suelo, con el ordenador sobre las rodillas.

–Hay sillas aquí, podrías usar una.

–Me gusta sentarme en el suelo –con su cabello largo, su ropa ancha y su amor por las fibras naturales, Nessie parecía más una activista de Greenpeace que una ingeniera de software–. Me hace sentir conectada con la tierra.

–Estamos a tres pisos del suelo en un edificio de cemento.

Nessie se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba el ordenador.

–Solo he pasado por aquí para decirte que me marcho mañana temprano.

–¿Dónde vas esta vez?

Su hermana trabajaba en una empresa de ingeniería con sucursales por todo el país y viajaba constantemente. Y cuando estaba en Houston se alojaba en su apartamento, sin pagar un centavo.

–A Portland.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Me han ofrecido un puesto permanente allí.

Ese anuncio fue una sorpresa.

–¿Y has aceptado?

–No, aún no. Antes quiero ver si me gusta Portland, pero la verdad es que estoy harta de viajar. Me gustaría quedarme en algún sitio, comprar un apartamento…

–¿Y no te aburrirás?

–Estoy dispuesta a sentar la cabeza.

–¿Y no puedes hacerlo en Houston?

–Quiero conocer a un hombre con el que pueda mantener una relación seria.

–¿Y tienes que irte hasta Portland para encontrarlo?

Nessie metió el ordenador en su funda.

–Necesito un cambio.

–¿No vas a quedarte aquí para cumplir con tus obligaciones de tía? –le preguntó Bella. Había esperado que su hermana la entendiera, pero no era así.

–Creo que es mejor que no lo haga.

Aunque siempre habían tenido una relación estupenda, no habían hecho más que discutir desde que le habló de su intención de ser madre soltera. La reacción negativa de su hermana había sido una sorpresa y, después de su ruptura con Jacob, Bella se sentía triste y sola.

–Ojalá pudiese hacerte entender lo importante que es esto para mí.

–Lo entiendo y sé que siempre has querido tener hijos, pero creo que un niño necesita un padre y una madre.

La confianza de Bella se desvaneció ante la crítica de su hermana. A pesar de ser un espíritu libre que se negaba a atarse a nadie, Nessie era más tradicional de lo que nadie podía imaginar en lo que se refería a la familia. Nessie la había acusado de ser una egoísta.

¿Lo era? Criar un hijo sola, sin un padre, no significaba que el niño fuese a tener problemas. Los niños necesitaban cariño y protección y ella podía darle ambas cosas.

No había tomado la decisión de la noche a la mañana; llevaba meses hablando con madres solteras, sopesando los pros y los contras y usando la cabeza, no las emociones, para tomar la decisión.

Por supuesto, sabía que su deseo de ser madre era una urgencia biológica imposible de ignorar.

Bella se quitó la bata y la colgó detrás de la puerta.

–¿Le has contado a mamá lo de la oferta de trabajo en Portland?

–No –respondió Nessie–. ¿Le has contado tú lo que piensas hacer?

–Pensaba hacerlo el viernes –Bella arqueó una ceja–. Podrías venir a cenar tú también y contarle lo de Portland. Así no se enfadará solo conmigo.

–Aunque me encantaría estar allí para ver la expresión de mamá cuando descubra que piensas tener un hijo sin marido, aún no estoy dispuesta a hablarle de mis planes. No lo haré hasta que esté completamente segura.

De modo que no estaba convencida del todo… Bella se agarró a la esperanza de que Portland le pareciese aburrido.

–¿Nos vemos en casa más tarde?

Nessie negó con la cabeza.

–No, tengo planes.

–¿Una cita?

–No exactamente.

–¿El mismo chico? –le preguntó. Durante los últimos meses, cada vez que estaba en la ciudad su hermana salía con un hombre misterioso–. ¿Le has hablado de tus planes de mudarte a Portland?

–No es nada de eso.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que no estamos saliendo.

–¿Entonces solo es sexo?

Nessie emitió un bufido de impaciencia.

–Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que los hombres y las mujeres pueden ser amigos.

–La mayoría de los hombres y las mujeres no pueden serlo. Además, Edward y yo somos casi como hermanos.

–¿Le has hablado de tus planes de tener un hijo?

–Se lo he mencionado hace un momento, mientras comíamos juntos.

Se alegraba de haber descartado a Edward como posible padre. Criar a un hijo juntos complicaría aún más su relación… y sería más fácil superar aquel absurdo anhelo si no esperaba nada de él.

–¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

–Una vez que se acostumbre a la idea, se alegrará por mí.

–Tal vez el universo te está diciendo que has tomado el camino equivocado.

–Yo no necesito que el universo me diga nada, para eso te tengo a ti.

Aunque intentaba bromear, Bella tenía el corazón encogido. Si hacía realidad su sueño podría perder la relación con las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

¿Y si el niño abría una brecha entre Nessie y ella? ¿O entre Edward y ella? Bella se debatía entre su deseo de ser madre y su miedo a perder el cariño de sus seres queridos.

–Tendremos que aceptar que ninguna de las dos va a tomar una decisión que haga feliz a la otra –dijo por fin.

Edward paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho. Tras la puerta, las oficinas vacías de la compañía Cullen. Eran más de las seis y él había dejado de trabajar horas antes. Como codirector de la empresa de construcción de su familia, debería estar revisando unos informes para un proyecto multimillonario que empezarían a construir la semana siguiente, pero no podía concentrarse.

Ninguna sorpresa después del anuncio de Bella.

Sería una madre estupenda, paciente, cariñosa, estricta cuando tuviera que serlo, pensó. Si había mostrado sus dudas no era porque dudase de su capacidad sino porque sabía que sería muy difícil hacerlo sola. Naturalmente, Bella no veía ninguna dificultad porque estaba acostumbrada a superar retos.

Pero saber eso no calmaba su desazón o la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que debería ayudarla.

¿Ayudarla a quedarse embarazada, y a criar a su hijo?

El instinto le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer, aunque su cerebro le avisara de que iba a embarcarse en un proyecto muy complicado. Bella y él eran amigos y los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros. Si la situación fuese al revés, estaba seguro de que elegiría a Bella como madre de su hijo.

Pero si lo hacían, su relación se complicaría de manera extraordinaria y si su hermano se enteraba… eso podría separarlos para siempre.

Por otro lado, Bella merecía la familia que quería tener.

Treinta minutos después, Edward seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y, como no podía ser productivo en la oficina, decidió irse a casa. En el garaje lo esperaba su última compra: un Dodge Charger del 73. Además de su pasión por las carreras, le encantaba comprar coches clásicos y restaurarlos para venderlos después. Por eso había comprado una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, en una finca de más de dos hectáreas, con la intención de construir un garaje para su colección.

Cuando iba a salir de la oficina pasó frente al despacho de su hermano.

_Ayudar a Bella a quedarse embarazada significaría mantenerlo en secreto_, pensó. Le molestaba que siguiera pensando en los sentimientos de su hermano después de que él hubiera roto su compromiso. ¿Sería tan doloroso para Jacob que tuviera un hijo con Bella como para Edward ver que su mejor amiga se enamoraba de su hermano?

Desde que empezaron a salir juntos había habido una gran tensión entre los dos… seguramente por una cuestión territorial.

Al principio, Jacob era siempre el que iba de arrimado, pero años después quedó claro que Jacob y Bella no solo se llevaban bien sino que parecían hechos el uno para el otro en temperamento y en forma de ver la vida. Y cuanto mejor se entendían, más se convertía Edward en el arrimado.

Y eso no le gustaba. Bella era su mejor amiga y no quería compartirla con nadie.

Jacob tenía tres años más que él y era un poco más fornido, pero aparte de eso tenía unos ojos más negros que la noche, al igual que su cabello, al contrario de el.

Los dos tenían un parecido a su madre, que había muerto en un accidente de coche con su hermana de nueve años cuando tanto Jacob como él estaban en el instituto.

La muerte de su mujer y su hija había destrozado a su padre por completo. Carlisle Cullen había caído en una profunda depresión que duró seis meses y que estuvo a punto de provocar la ruina de su negocio. Y si Edward no hubiera entrado en el garaje una noche para «_tomar prestado_» el coche de su padre la noche que lo descubrió con el motor encendido y las puertas cerradas, Carlisle habría muerto.

Aquello ocurrió cuando tenía quince años y lo había marcado para siempre. Desde entonces juró no sucumbir a un amor tan potente que perderlo lo empujase a quitarse la vida. Y había sido una promesa fácil de cumplir.

Edward miró a su hermano, sus pasos silenciados por la gruesa moqueta. Jacob estaba tan concentrado en un objeto que tenía en la mano que no lo oyó entrar.

–¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?

Jacob dio un respingo y, con un gesto furtivo, guardó en el bolsillo los pendientes de perlas y diamantes en los que estaba tan interesado. Pero Edward los había reconocido: eran los pendientes que le había regalado a Bella para celebrar su compromiso y que ella le había devuelto tras su ruptura. ¿Qué hacía con ellos?

–No puedo, tengo otros planes.

–¿Una cita?

Su hermano se levantó para acercarse al escritorio.

–Imagino que sí.

–¿No lo sabes con seguridad?

Edward frunció el ceño. Aquello era muy raro porque Jacob era como Bella, una persona muy ordenada y meticulosa.

–Es complicado.

–¿Está casada?

–No.

–¿Comprometida?

–No.

–¿Tiene hijos?

–Déjalo.

La evidente exasperación de su hermano sorprendió a Edward.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con los pendientes que acabas de guardarte en el bolsillo?

Cuando Jacob no respondió, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

–¿No le has hecho ya bastante daño? Bella está rehaciendo su vida y lo último que necesita es que empieces a removerlo todo otra vez.

–No planeé lo que ha pasado. Sencillamente ocurrió, así de sencillo.

¿Su hermano comportándose de manera impulsiva? A Edward no le gustaba nada.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Nessie y yo quedamos para tomar una copa hace un par de meses…

–¿Nessie, la hermana de Bella?

–Sí.

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Jacob y Nessie eran completamente opuestos.

–¿Solo en esa ocasión?

–No, un par de veces –respondió Jacob, pasándose una mano por la cara–. Bueno, muchas veces.

–¿Has pensado bien lo que haces? ¿No crees que a Bella le disgustará saber que estás saliendo con su hermana después de haber roto con ella?

Antes de que Jacob pudiera responder, empezó a sonar el móvil de Edward.

–Hablaremos de esto más tarde –le dijo a su hermano al ver el nombre de Bella en la pantalla–. Dime –añadió después, mientras salía del despacho.

–Es Nessie –dijo Bella. Y no había la menor duda de que parecía angustiada.

El enfado de Edward con su hermano aumentó exponencialmente. ¿Se habría enterado Bella de lo que pasaba?

–¿Qué pasa con Nessie?

–Que quiere marcharse a vivir a Portland. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

Edward disimuló un suspiro de alivio. Bella aún no sabía que Nessie estaba saliendo con Jacob y si se iba a Portland la relación tendría que terminar.

–Sigues teniéndome a mí –había querido que sonara como una broma, pero le salió como una promesa–. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Así podremos terminar la conversación.

–No, no puedo. He quedado a cenar con Eleazar.

–Entonces, después de cenar.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, Edward. Voy a casa a darme un largo baño de espuma.

–¿Quieres compañía?

Sin querer, sus pensamientos echaron el vuelo hacia un sitio embriagador y sensual, con Bella flotando en una bañera llena de espuma, sus delicados y pálidos hombros brillantes a la luz de las velas… se imaginaba a sí mismo pasando los labios por su cuello, descubriendo los sitios que la hacían temblar.

–¿Edward? –la voz de Bella le recordó que estaba en el ascensor de la empresa, aunque no recordaba haber entrado.

–¿Qué? –murmuró, turbado por la excitante fantasía.

–Te he preguntado si puedo llamarte más tarde.

–Sí, claro –respondió él, con voz ronca–. Que lo pases bien con Eleazar.

–Gracias.

Edward guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de ese modo. Desgraciadamente, era imposible quitarse de la cabeza la idea de hacer el amor con Bella.

Se dirigió a su bar favorito para tomar una cerveza y ver algún canal deportivo para distraerse, pero no sirvió de nada.

En lugar de eso, repasó su conversación con Bella una y otra vez. Quería tener un hijo y necesitaba su ayuda para lograrlo, pero había decidido no hacerlo antes incluso de presentarle la idea. Y todo porque, según ella, no sería justo para Jacob.

¿Pensaría lo mismo si supiera que Jacob estaba saliendo con su hermana? Aunque eso no cambiaría nada. Por mucho que le doliese, Bella querría que Nessie y Jacob fueran felices.

¿Pero no debería ella ser egoísta también? Debería poder elegir al hombre con el que quería concebir un hijo. Aunque ese hombre fuera el hermano de su ex-prometido. Pero Edward sabía que nunca haría eso… a menos que la convenciera.

¿Y para qué estaban los amigos?

Quince minutos después de hablar con Edward, el corazón de Bella seguía latiendo a un ritmo trepidante. Se decía sí misma que cuando le había preguntado si quería compañía solo le estaba ofreciendo un hombro sobre el que llorar, pero imaginarlo en la bañera con ella, las velas reflejándose en la pared de cerámica y las burbujas flotando sobre el agua…

–¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Eleazar Denali interrumpió sus pensamientos. Además de ser su socio en la clínica, y el padre de su mejor amiga, Eleazar era la razón por la que había decidido convertirse en odontóloga.

–Sí, claro.

Bella cerró la página de Internet en la que había estado mirando cochecitos de bebé.

–Ya sabes que me siento orgulloso de ti –empezó a decir Eleazar mientras esperaban que el camarero les llevase el almuerzo–. Cuando te ofrecí un espacio en mi consulta no lo hice porque fueras la primera de tu clase sino porque eres como de la familia.

–Tú sabes que yo siento lo mismo.

De hecho, Eleazar era mucho mejor que su propia familia porque le ofrecía apoyo sin juzgarla.

–Y, como miembro de la familia, sería importante para mí compartir contigo cualquier decisión importante que fuese a tomar.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Kate no podía habérselo contado, su amiga sabía que era un secreto.

–Sí, claro. Sería lo más justo.

–Por eso quiero que sepas que he pensado retirarme y dejarte la consulta.

Aquello era lo último que Bella esperaba que dijese.

–Pero si solo tienes cincuenta y siete años… no puedes retirarte tan pronto.

–Es el momento perfecto. Carmen y yo queremos viajar mientras aún seamos lo bastante jóvenes como para organizar aventuras.

Eleazar era un experto montañero y piloto. Mientras Bella se relajaba en un spa en California durante las vacaciones, él y su mujer se lanzaban desde un puente en Australia o atravesaban las junglas de Costa Rica.

–¿Y quieres que me quede con la consulta? –Bella empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que tendría que aprender: administración, finanzas, marketing. La consulta iba de maravilla con Eleazar al mando.

¿Podría hacerlo ella igual de bien?

–Si te preocupa el asunto económico, habla con Edward.

–No, no es eso.

No era el dinero sino la abrumadora responsabilidad de llevar la consulta mientras se preparaba para ser madre soltera.

–No sé si podré hacerlo.

–Nunca he conocido a nadie tan capaz de superar un reto como tú. Y no voy a retirarme mañana sino a mediados del año que viene. Tendrás mucho tiempo para aprender todo lo que tengas que aprender.

¿A mediados del año siguiente? Si todo iba como había calculado, estaría dando a luz a mediados del año siguiente. ¿Quién iba a encargarse de la consulta mientras ella estaba de baja por maternidad? Había esperado tener doce semanas para estar con su hijo…

Pero en cuanto el momento de pánico inicial desapareció, Bella empezó a entusiasmarse. Tendría su propia consulta y estaría loca si dejase pasar esa oportunidad.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Eleazar, con expresión preocupada–. Pensé que darías saltos de alegría.

–La verdad es que me parece una oportunidad maravillosa.

–¿Entonces?

Llevar la consulta exigiría un compromiso tremendo de tiempo y energía, pero Eleazar creía en ella y Bella no quería decepcionarlo.

–Nada, me parece muy bien.

–Esa es mi chica –Eleazar le apretó la mano–. No confiaría en nadie más que en ti para llevar la clínica.

Sus palabras la entusiasmaron y la preocuparon al mismo tiempo. Tanta responsabilidad la abrumaba, pero Eleazar no lamentaría su decisión.

–No te defraudaré, te lo prometo.

Los grillos estaban dando una serenata mientras Edward se dirigía a la casa de Bella. Eran más de las nueve y solo algún ladrido lejano interrumpía el silencio de la tranquila zona residencial a las afueras de Houston.

Entre los edificios clásicos de la calle flanqueada por árboles, la casa de Bella destacaba por su estilo contemporáneo. La moderna construcción y el jardín de líneas geométricas armonizaban con la mujer que vivía allí.

No podía imaginar cómo iba a soportar el desorden y el caos que provocaba un niño, pero después de su conversación con Jacob esa tarde, Edward ya no tenía que decidir si iba a ayudar a su mejor amiga sino cómo iba a hacerlo.

Edward llamó al timbre y Sasha empezó a ladrar unos segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta. El perfume de Bella invadió sus sentidos; un perfume floral que lo hizo imaginarse haciendo el amor en una exótica isla tropical.

–¿Qué haces aquí Edward? Sasha, no salgas...

Edward se dio la vuelta para agarrar a la perrita, que había salido a explorar, y así pudo concentrarse en algo que no fuera el cuerpo de Bella, que llevaba un camisón de seda color azul con bata a juego.

–¿Te he despertado?

Su cuerpo despertó a la vida al imaginarla a su lado en la cama. _Jacob había sido un imbécil por no darle el sol, la luna y las estrellas_, pensó.

–No, no. ¿Quieres pasar?

Embargado por el repentino deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos, Edward negó con la cabeza.

–He estado pensando en lo que hemos hablado esta mañana…

–Si has venido para intentar convencerme de que es un error, ahórratelo –lo interrumpió ella.

–No, no es eso. Quiero ayudarte.

–¿Ah, sí? –Bella lo estudió en silencio durante unos segundos–. ¿Estás seguro?

–He estado pensándolo toda la tarde y he llegado a la conclusión de que sería un pésimo amigo si no estuviera a tu lado cuando más me necesitas.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa que transformó su expresión.

–No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Llamaré a la clínica mañana mismo para pedir una cita.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Nada de clínicas de fertilidad y nada de médicos –Edward enganchó el cinturón de la bata de seda con un dedo–. Solo tú y yo.

En los ojos color chocolate de Bella vio un brillo de emoción… que desapareció enseguida, reemplazado por una mirada de recelo.

–¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Vamos a tener un hijo a la antigua usanza.

.

.

Me extrañaron? Espero que no;)

LOL, bueno, no podia dejarlos esperando un poco mas, me sentia realmente mal de dejarlos con las ganas de leer mas.

*LA VERDAD NO SE CUANDO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO 3*

La verdad ni lo he adaptado, pero sera como para el Viernes o Sabado, (o tal vez, solo tal vez, antes o despues, LOL.

Se les quiere mucho mucho mucho, SALOME


End file.
